Mini Fic Dump: 12 Story Starts
by Spiras Stargate
Summary: SLASH. BW/TS You've been WARNED. If you don't like it, don't read it. More details to what this is inside...but I think the title speaks for itself.


* * *

I've been talking to a few of my fans for WEEKS now trying to put out another story to either continue one of the ones I've started or start a new one. The problem is I have all these ideas and I have been writing them all down but I don't know which ones to do. So I've decided to do a writer's 'sketch dump' of all the ideas I've had. I don't want to call it a 'x amount of Bruce/Tony times because that's lame and they're not actually full moments….so…I'm just going to number them and you all can tell me which ones you like the best and I'll try to build off of those.

Most of these are starts to the 'wedding' I'm supposed to be doing for this pair. Some of them are just random little scenes that I thought were cute/funny and others are more serious shots of the two men together trying to deal with being who they are. So if some of them sound like they should go together or maybe that they're related, that's why. (I'm having a Joker 'how Bruce and Tony get married' problem…sometimes it's one way and sometimes it's another…)

WARNING: This WHOLE thing is SLASH between Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne. There's cursing...and other such things...maybe even some sex...I don't know. You've been warned. EXPECT ANYTHING!

* * *

1.

Bruce leaned back in his wide arm chair, his neck resting on the top of the backrest. His legs were splayed wide open so that his Fiancé could sit in between them and still play cards with Happy and Rhodes.

Tony wiggled backward has he leaned over the table, throwing a few more chips on the table, "Raising 100."

Bruce's hand came up to Tony's waist, stilling him. His thighs tighten as well, holding him fast. He doesn't say anything.

"You didn't have to sit here," Tony says reaching down put his hand over Bruce's.

Rhodes frowns at his cards and plays with his chips.

Happy taps his cigarette on the ashtray.

"I didn't think you'd insist on sitting here." Bruce says after a moment.

"It's his chair," Rhodes says glancing up at Bruce. "He always sits there. Has to."

Tony nods, "Lucky spot."

"You can't count cards from the empty seat?" Bruce asks innocently.

Both Rhodes and Happy look at Tony frowning.

"I'm not! I swear! Bruce tell them I'm not counting cards."

"He's not," Bruce smiles at them, "This round."

The other two men roll their eyes.

Tony wiggles back against Bruce, "Thanks for that."

Bruce leans forward so his nose just behind Tony's ear, "Thanks for the lap dance." He presses forward into Tony's ass and smiles wickedly at Rhodes who starts snickering at the look of shocked arousal on his friend's face.

"Uh…I fold!" Tony says tossing in his hand. He refuses to meet eyes with the men on the other side of the table.

* * *

2.

The first time I met Tony Stark he had drunkenly grabbed my vacant left arm and started hanging off of it like it was the only thing keeping him up.

"Oh look! Bruce Wayne. Hey, I'm the prettiest thing that's hung off your arm all night."

The woman who was on my right arm released it and gave him a glare.

" Too bad for you I haven't had enough to drink to go to bed with you. Yet." He leaned against me heavily to see the girl on my other side, "Your spot is safe in his bed honey. We're only talking."

I could never be the playboy that he is. I have more money, a bigger influence in the world and a better company, but he has the charisma.

"The famous Tony Stark. I didn't know you were in Gotham."

For a moment he looks confused as if he didn't know he was in Gotham, then a grin breaks out on his face, "That explains so much, like what you're doing in Malibu."

"You didn't know where you were?"

" I started out in Malibu," Tony says after a moment. "At least I think I did."

I can't believe they let this guy fly around in a suit that might as well be classified as a fighter plane.

"Oh I remember!" He says, patting me on the arm, "I had a board of directors meeting in New York."

I don't think I want to know how he got from New York to Gotham this many sheets to the wind, and managed not to get killed or kidnapped."Where's your assistant?"

"Pepper is…" his face falls, "Think I messed up again."

"Where did you leave her?"

He pulls away from me and stands, slightly wobbly next to me, "Mr. Wayne would you be so kind as to see me home?"

"You live in Malibu," I remind him. "We're in Gotham."

He leans in holding onto my shoulder, "Come on Bruce. Help an old friend out."

I doubt reminding him we only just met is going to help the situation any, "I'll go tell them to ready my plane. "

When I come back, the woman that had been hanging off my arm was now pressed up against him. I shake my head, "Stark? You ready?"

"Can I take my new friend Sarah?"

I want to say no but lucky for me she says it for me.

"I have work in the morning Tony. I'm sorry. Maybe next time."

Tony nods and takes a hold of my arm again. "To the Waynemobile!"

* * *

3.

I walk into a meeting 3 hours late and no one bats and eye or says a word. Three months ago there would have been a panic or as close to panic as people at Wayne Enterprises got

"Mr. Wayne? Here's a list of the devices we're going to be talking about today."

She's a dirty blond with long legs and incredible green eyes. She's the presenter's assistant and when we made this meeting 4 months ago I was looking forward to it. She probably was too. Her skirt's cut high enough to be interesting but still long enough to be business proper and her shirt hugs in all the right places.

"Thank you."

She takes the seat next to mine pulling her chair out from under the table leaning back in it and crossing her legs to give me one incredible view. If I'd been looking that is.

Half-way through the meeting my cell phone buzzes against my leg and I subtly take it out and flip it open.

**I'm stuck again.**

I want to smile but I fight it off, turning my attention back to the meeting. My phone goes off 3 more times, but I ignore it. He can wait, I think after every buzz, but start to worry.

When the meeting is over, I catch Mr. Fox's eye as he gets up and hold his gaze. He nods in understanding. The blond stays behind while the other board members, including Mr. Fox escort the presenter down to our labs, where they'll give him a tour.

"Mr. Wayne I just wanted to thank you personally for-"

"Look, normally I would play along for the sake of my company," I'm not usually so brash but things change in three months, "however something's come up that needs my attention."

Her warm glow fades slightly, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. This is how business is so we'll pretend that it happened anyway and I'll cut your boss in on slightly better deal."

She nods in understanding, "Would you have…If they would have sent a m-"

I smile at her, "No actually _that_ has nothing to do with it. Or wouldn't normally as long as you didn't mind-"

"I see," her eyes light up. "I wouldn't Mr. Wayne."

She wants it not just because she's been told to. It's means more to her than just 'part of her job'. She probably wants the fame or she enjoys men with power. Whatever the reason, I find that she doesn't disgust me like the other women who I've had to indulge, "I'll keep that in mind. However at the moment-" I hold up my phone.

"Alright," she backs away. "Can I at least know why?"

Just then my phone rings and I look at the picture.

She leans in and sees it too.

I shrug, "He's stick in the suit…again."

"Oh!" Her eyes dance with amusement. "I'm staying in town tonight," she hands me a business card, "if you change your mind."

I take the card and flip my phone open, "Yes?" I watch her give a little wave and then hurry off after the others to join the tour.

_"So are you going to come help me? Dummy, Jarvis, Pepper, Happy, and now Alfred have failed to get me out of this. And I'd like, to be able to use the bathroom in the future so-"_

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

4.

Tony jumped awake as something thudded on the balcony outside.

Normally something like that wouldn't have worried him too much, but he was in Bruce Wayne's apartment several stories up. Someone outside that high up could only be trouble. Worse still? Not a thing in sight to protect himself with.

Just as he was stepping over to the fireplace to see if he could find the poker, a black figure opened the door to the balcony and stepped inside.

Hadn't Wayne ever heard of locks?!

"Hope I wasn't gone too long," a raspy voice said from out of the darkness. Two glowing eyes watching Tony in the shadows.

"Fuck! Wayne!" Tony growled, stomping over to him, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"You said you wanted to see the suit," Bruce said normally, a smirk on his lips.

Stark stared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Can I see it in the light?"

Bruce nodded back toward the balcony, "I can do you one better. I'll let you see me take it off."

Tony snorted but smiled, stepping over toward the Dark Knight, "I'm game. Take me to your batcave."

* * *

5.

Bruce had draped himself out over the couch in Tony's workshop, watching TV with half lidded eyes.

A loud roaring noise behind his head, made him grab the remote and turn up the volume.

Two loud metallic sounds hit behind him making the floor shake.

"Have fun?" Bruce asks, not bothering to turn his head. He could smell ash, earth and oil, which means the suit will look bad. He never looks at Tony's suit after he comes home. Not until after Jarvis and Tony have cleaned it up and repaired it.

"Get this off. Ouch! You never get that right Jarvis!"

"Or perhaps I do it on purpose," the AI replies.

Bruce smiles.

"Just get the rest of it off."

A few doors bang around, sounds of Tony obviously using the bathroom and making himself a glass of scotch are heard but Bruce still doesn't turn to watch him.

Tony finally flops down next to Bruce on the couch, stinky and sweaty. His black body suit is pulled down around his waist, "Hi."

Bruce finally turns to look at him. He lets his eyes trail over Tony's face, where there's a still bleeding gash on his forehead. There's dark purple bags under his expressive eyes, "How's my hero?"

The older man frowns, his eyes steady on the drink instead of the man next to him.

"Hey," Bruce puts one of his larger hands high on Tony's damp covered thigh.

"Do you ever think I'll be forgiven for what I've done?"

Bruce slides closer to him, gripping Tony's thigh more firmly. It's one of those times. Tony's seen his weapons again or seen someone reverse engineer one. Seen them used on the innocent. On people he was trying to protect, "Probably not, no, but we're the same that way."

Tony turns away from his drink, leaning into his lover, "Then why are we doing…what we do?"

"Because it needs to be done," Bruce takes the untouched drink out of Tony's hand and sets it on the coffee table, "and we can do it."

The shorter man shakes his head, "What did you ever do to create the problem? I gave people the tools Bruce. I put them in harm's way. Even when you ran out on Gotham, you never did anything to hurt anyone."

"I didn't try and stop them," Bruce turned Tony's head up until their eyes met, "I knew for years what was going on in my city, that the people at my father's company were building weapons, that there were crime lords and thugs murdering people. You're a better man than me because when you found out, you wanted to put a stop to it. I couldn't have cared less."

"What made you change?"

Bruce smiled slightly, "I had to face my fears and find the courage to do what was necessary." Bruce brushed Tony's bangs out of his eyes, "Now…you drive me. I want to help you live in a better world. Where someday we can both put up our suits for good, and just be like this."

Stark narrowed his eyes at the other man," Sap. Can I have my scotch back now? I'm starving."

The younger man handed the drink back, "You shouldn't drink so much."

"I…know," Tony says taking a drink. "But I can't-"

"When you want to stop Tony," Bruce brushed his hand over Tony's one holding the glass, "I'll help you."

"And if I never want to stop?" He meant more than just drinking.

Bruce grinned, "Then I'll help you with that too."

* * *

6.

Tony looked over the situation carefully. His opponent was smart, cunning and ruthless. One wrong move and it was game over.

"Mr. Stark?" Pepper voice floated to his ears.

"Pepper! I'm a little busy at the moment! Can't you see everything's at stake here?"

She sighed, "Your …boyfriend is on the phone."

"Tell him I'm busy! He'll understand. He's a super hero too you know."

"You're playing chess! Against Jarvis!"

"And loosing," Jarvis added.

Tony swiveled around to meet her eyes, "Tell him I'm in a meeting."

Frowning she crossed her arms over her chest, "You've been avoiding his calls all day."

"So?"

"Did you two have a fight when he left this morning?"

Swiveling back to look at the chess board he shook his head, "Nope. Had a great morning with him," he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a wicked grin, "Especially before getting out of bed."

She smiled at herself for walking into that one, "Then why won't you-"

"It's during business hours," he interrupted, "and during business hours he talks business. Stark Industries is not doing any joint projects with Wayne Enterprises at the current time, nor will they be in the near future. I'm in a relationship with the man Ms. Potts. I don't have to do business with him."

Pepper turned her head to make sure she'd closed the door and then walked up to her boss's desk so she didn't have to talk very loud, "He still won't let you see the batmobile, will he?"

Tony rested chin in his hand, frowning slightly, "No."

* * *

7.

"I need a driver to take me around today in Gotham," Tony was watching the news from Bruce's bed, munching on some toast. Bruce had brought him breakfast in bed, which Tony was grateful for. He liked Alfred, really but he wasn't just quiet ready for the man to start doing them that little service in the morning. Maybe tomorrow. "Alfred does that right?"

Bruce leaned out of the bathroom, still in the process of tying his tie, "When he needs to. Why can't you drive yourself? I'll get you a car. Name it."

"The Batmobile."

"Any car but that one Tony."

"Any other car I can get myself."

"Then I'll tell Alfred to get the Rolls ready for you."

"Master Anthony?" Alfred was standing at the bedroom door holding a phone. "Ms. Potts is on the line."

Tony froze, glancing at Bruce. He was pretty sure the butler knew his employer was dating a man, but the guy was like Bruce's father and -"Did you call me 'Master Anthony?"

Alfred smiled, coming into the room, holding the phone out when he was close enough, "I did."

"He doesn't like 'Tony'," Bruce supplied giving him one of this toothier grins before going back to getting ready.

Tony eyed Alfred warily before taking the phone, "Hey Pepper. Did you find my note? Oh…it's on my work table…I figured you would look there when you couldn't …No I'm in Gotham, I'm not going to make it back for the 9 o'clock meeting. Gotham City. At Bruce Wayne's apartment. Yeah. Yeah I know…Yes…Okay…Tell Jarvis he's getting another ." He held out the phone to Alfred who took it.

Both Bruce and Alfred were frowning at him.

"What?'

"Who my I ask is Jarvis?" Alfred looked slightly pale.

"You didn't tell Pepper you were leaving Malibu?" Bruce was tying his tie.

Tony decides to answer Alfred first because the look Bruce is giving him is odd."Jarvis is the computer interface for my home. Higher AI stuff. I built him to be my assistant but one time he referred to me as his father."

Bruce opened his mouth to ask his question again but Tony held up a hand.

"I was in a hurry. I wanted to get here before dark. I left a note."

"You have a cell phone," Bruce pointed out.

"Yes well I didn't want her to talk me out of asking you to marry me. She has this crazy idea about long drawn out relationships coming first."

"I think I left the kettle on," Alfred mutters turning and walking out of the room. He's got a nervous smile on his face.

"You scared away my butler," Bruce accuses with no real malice. "And you didn't ask me to marry you."

Tony blinked at him, "We need to go on an actual date so I can. See I work backwards. Sex, then dating."

Bruce chewed on his bottom lip for a moment while Tony took a drink of coffee, "You know I've never heard of you dating anyone."

"I've never had a good enough lay to warrant a date," Tony smiles over the rim of his cup, "until now."

* * *

8.

Tony looked up from a blacken helmet he was working on as his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the cover and saw a picture of Bruce on the front, "Need something snuggle bear?"

"Tony…explain to me why the batcomputer is talking in a british accent."

"What? The batcomputer doesn't talk at all."

"Really?" Bruce asked.

There's the sound of Bruce pulling his head away from the phone and then clearly-

_"Search complete. Full data base search on one Edward-"_

Tony snorted, "The batcomputer doesn't have the hardware for that. It's too outdated. It could do that if you'd let me-"

"Fix it Tony. Alfred is getting nervous."

"Fine. Hold on," Tony hacked into the Batcomputer's systems, "Oh that's impressive."

"What?"

"Somehow a downgraded version of the JARVIS software has been added to your system. It doesn't have the comprehension…but the compression is amazing and it looks like it's trying to compress itself even more, so it will have the comprehension of Jarvis."

"So you're telling me you didn't do it? How'd it get on my computer?"

"I don't…Jarvis?"

"The batcomputer is a fascinating machine, sir."

"Your computer put a program on my computer? Why?" Wayne sounds wary.

"Jarvis…did you uplink to Bruce's computer on your own?"

"Mr. Wayne used my services a few months back to access his home network. I'd never…"

"Never what?"

"The technology was different. Harder to understand. It was a challenge to communicate with it."

"That doesn't explain why you-"

"To make future connections easier I created a modified version of my own AI so we could better understand each other."

"Did it work?"

"Very much so. We share information regularly now. BC showed remarkable-"

"Bruce," Tony said into the phone smiling, "I think my computer has, in human terms, been dating yours."

"That's weird Stark," Bruce grumbles.

"I wonder if they would make their own systems together if I updated your-"

"No! The last thing I need is for the batcomputer to become pregnant with a program."

"Actually sir," Jarvis connected himself to Tony's phone so Bruce could hear, "we've already created a little tracking program that makes retrieval of files more-"

"Jesus Christ," Bruce complained before hanging up on Jarvis.

Tony got up from his seat and went over to pour himself a drink.

"Mr. Wayne did not seem pleased."

"He just found out he was a grandfather to file retrieval software."

"I don't under-"

"He was looking for something more to do with transportation or communication Jarvis, but give him time. He'll learn to love it."

"BC and I will be glad to create something along those-"

"Ah!" Tony said loudly, "Not…right now Jarvis. Give him time to get used to this one first."

* * *

9.

Bruce smiled as he and Tony were led to a private table, "I own this place."

"You own half the town."

"Alfred told me rich playboys buy things that aren't for sale."

"So that first year you came back, you what? Bought every place you went to?"

"They had rules that interfered with my night."

Tony raised an eyebrow as their waiter placed menus in front of them, "Such as?"

"Fountains for decoration only."

"You went swimming in a restaurant fountain?"

"Hotel restaurant fountain. After my dates pulled me in. I don't think the owners would have minded so much had they been wearing bathing suits."

Tony stared at him in amusement.

"They were European," Bruce had a half smile on his lips as he started to look over the menu.

"And you want to be with m-"

Bruce raised his eyes, "Because I like a challenge. Someone who I actually have to work to impress, on a number of different levels and that understands certain…aspects of my life."

Tony snorts but smiles, "Does this place serve scotch?"

Wayne waved down a waiter, "It will now."

* * *

10.

"Did you ever sleep with Tony?" Bruce asks Pepper over a cup of coffee one morning in Malibu, while said man was face down, drooling into his pillow.

Pepper raises her eyes from her blackberry, "Never even kissed him."

"Did you want to?"

"I'd be lying if I say I haven't thought about it," she set the device aside, "but he's a certain way with women and since he needs me to do everything for him, I couldn't allow myself to."

Bruce frowns, "You were afraid he'd treat you like he did them?"

"I wasn't afraid for myself. I was afraid for him," she sighed a little sadly, "He doesn't understand women. They're to have not to hold, only for richer and never for poorer and he parts from them after one night. I've known him since he became the CEO of Stark Industries and he's never shared his bed with the same person twice.

Bruce blinked, "Until me?"

"Until you," she smiled slightly, "I didn't expect this. Honestly."

The young man raised an eyebrow, "You thought I'd be like the others?"

"Tony's never liked another man before. I don't even think he's had another man hit on him. I figured that he'd try it out with you and then if he liked it, I'd be seeing men to the door as well as women and sometimes both. If he didn't like it, I prepared myself for handling even more women than I was used to. I never dreamed he'd ask you to marry him."

"I didn't expect it to last either," Bruce muttered.

"You-"

"I always knew that he'd leave me for someone else," he smiled slightly, "but even if I got to be the one he loved for one night. I'd have had something to hold onto."

"But now you're here."

"Even if I'm not sure why," Bruce shrugged.

"I'm not sure why either," Tony grumbled from the doorway of the Kitchen. He was wearing a pair of green silk sleep pants and his hair was sticking out all over his head wildly, "You're supposed to be in bed with me. Morning Sex. It's a thing I'm pretty sure couples do so why aren't we doing it?"

"You have meetings this morning," Bruce ignored Tony's obvious one track mind.

"I always have meetings. Potts cancel them. Bruce bedroom. Now."

Bruce stared at him blankly.

Tony pouted.

"You look ridiculous," Bruce stood and strode up to Tony and kissed him on the forehead, "Go to work." He headed away out into the house.

"He's no fun," Tony grimaced.

"Hey you asked him to marry you," Pepper smiled.

Tony looked up at her a moment then smiled and looked down at the table, "Yeah. I did."

* * *

11.

Tony Stark sighed as he sat alone at his table, watching the hotel fountain and occasionally the odd tourist getting their picture taken in front of it. He smiles as a young man purposely leans back, falling in, and taking his girlfriend with him.

"Would you like me to bring you anything sir? A drink perhaps while you wait?"

Tony exhaled out his nose, "No. No drink for me."

"I've never known Tony Stark to turn down a drink," a burnet slid into the sit across from him, her red lips curling into a wicked smile.

"Yeah well," he turns his head away nervously because obviously he's supposed to know her and he doesn't. She doesn't look like the type of girl to care though. Like most women Tony knows.

"I'll have a martini," she says to the waiter. She turns her attention back on him, "I don't think I've ever seen you not moving."

"I'm waiting on -"

"You? Waiting on a date?" She snorts, "Oh she must be serious, but since when did you do serious?"

"After I met you," Tony says, his eyes on the table then out over the crowd, "Obviously."

"After," She says carefully, like she can't really believe he said it. "You're lying."

"Yeah," He says, finally looking at her.

"So you're not waiting on someone?" She reaches out over the top of the table for his hand.

He pulls it away and places both of them in his lap, "Oh I'm waiting on someone. You don't read much do you? Or see much? Isn't that bad for a woman in your…business?"

She pulls her hand back, frowning, "One time's all you're good for Tony?"

"No," another voice says from behind her. A male voice. Tony's eyes light up and soften. "He's good for many times. Daily."

"Hourly," Tony corrects, standing.

The burnet turns her head and her eyes widen as Tony moves into the other man's personal space and they share a very public kiss, "Oh god…that wasn't a-"

"Hoax? No…" The taller of the two men says. "Tony and I dating."

"Engaged," Tony says taking the man's hand and showing her the ring. "Designed it myself."

She's blushing, "Excuse me Mr. Stark," she gets up and hurries past the two, "Mr. Wayne."

Bruce looks after her for a moment before turning toward Tony.

"I was sitting there! Just sitting! I swear!"

"I know," Bruce says, leading him off, "I heard her asking about you to the front deskman when I got off the elevator. I was watching."

Tony frowned, "Spying on me? Making sure I don't cheat on you?"

"No," Bruce stops and leans in, kissing him again, "You are very attractive when you are flustered Mr. Stark."

The older man narrowed his eyes when they pulled apart, "That explains so much."

"Hmm," Bruce brushed his nose against Tony's, his eyes closed, "Does it?"

"Yes," Tony tugged Bruce toward the elevators, "I'll tell you all about it in our room."

"We were going out," Bruce opens his eyes.

Tony huffs for a moment before his mouth curls into sly grin, " How good are your driving skills?"

Bruce starts walking them toward the valet, "We'll see."

* * *

12.

"I'd like to revisit the medical technologies sector," Bruce says to the board, while Mr. Fox hands out folders to the members. "It's not getting enough funding."

"Increasing the Applied Sciences Budget had prices Mr. Wayne," an older gentleman said with half a smile.

Bruce gave one back, "If you'd take a look, I've had some people look into that and have adjusted funding in that area, as well as others."

The same man looked over the documents in front of him and then looked up abruptly, "Joint Projects Division?"

Bruce nodded, "Wayne Enterprises has key areas that could benefit from Joint Projects."

"And who would Wayne Enterprises be doing this Joint Projects with?" the man asked, his eyebrow raised as if he already knew the answer.

Bruce opened his mouth to answer but there was a loud roaring noise outside, which made him and the rest of the board turn to see what was going on.

A red and gold armored man came into view of the windows hovering a few feet from the building.

"Bruce?" the intercom on the table flared to life.

All the men and women in the room turned to him.

The last Wayne reached forward and hit the talk button, "Yes Tony? I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"I can see that. Hi board members. Lucius," he quickly waved dropping his hand back down to stabilize himself.

"Tony," Bruce sighed, his chin in his hand as he turned to look at him.

"Right! I've come to kidnap you."

"Why?"

The man sighed, "For a romantic get-away. I'm in the mood to romance. Indulge me."

The members of the board all adjusted themselves in their seats uncomfortably. They never mentioned that they had a problem with Bruce's lifestyle but that's because unlike Tony, he didn't rub it in people's faces.

"Right now?"

The man outside nodded, "Yes. Right now."

"Can I reschedule?"

"No. Hence the kidnapping part. You don't get a say in this. You either come outside right now, or I come in there."

Bruce glanced at Mr. Fox who wasn't even trying to hide that he was laughing at him.

"I think you'd better go," he said.

"I don't-"

"Mr. Wayne we can handle this one without you. Go spend some time with your-" Fox glanced out the window at the Iron Man. "Hero."

Bruce nodded and then got to his feet, leaning forward to hit the talk button on the intercom again, "I'll meet you on the roof."

Everyone watched as he left.

Fox looked out over the members as Iron Man flew up toward the top of the building out of sight, "As Mr. Wayne was going to say. We plan to do Joint Projects with a number of companies-"

"Stark Industries?" The man from before asked.

Fox shook his head, "Actually no. Mr. Wayne refuses to do business with Stark Industries. I'll leave it up to your imaginations as to why."

* * *

Ok those are all the ones I have at the moment. Well at least all the ones that have a short opening. So if you like any of these…or even if you don't Review and tell me. Also I'm open to YOUR ideas as well. We all know there aren't many BW/TS writers out there yet and if you don't feel comfortable writing them yourself, tell me your idea and I'll see if I can do anything with it. As all my past reviewers know…I do answer back to all my reviews, sometimes writing them parts of stories I'm working on or that I come up with on the fly. Thank you all once again for reading this stuff and I hope to talk to you soon!


End file.
